


Kiss Me, So We Can Practice

by orphan_account



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: 80s, Actors!minsung, Hollywood, Jisung is a star, M/M, Making Out, minsung - Freeform, minsungbingo, slight mentions of homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:02:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23278294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: He could understand why no one wanted to take the role. It was hard and it could easily destroy someone's career. He wasn't sure if he wanted to take the risk. Obviously the director's name was pretty big and it could change the way people viewed the topic of the movie but risking everything he had achieved for one movie didn't seem like something he would do.orwhere Minho is a newly found amazing actor and Jisung is a big name in Hollywood.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 4
Kudos: 192
Collections: MINSUNG BINGO: Round One





	Kiss Me, So We Can Practice

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! This is a one-shot that took me three days to finish basically because I got stuck somewhere in the middle. I think it worked out good, really.
> 
> This is my minsungbingo fill, if you don't know what it is you should check @minsungbingo on twitter, to read more about the event :D
> 
> enjoy reading!
> 
> prompts: **AU 80's; AU Actors/Hollywood ******

Hollywood was his home. He felt like a fish in the water in the middle of well-known actors, actresses, directors, musicians and every other famous kind of artist. It was his dream and once he finally achieved standing on the red carpet, having flashes on his face, people yelling his name in adoration... Gods, nothing was better than the feeling of being loved by people all around the world. Although it was hard to finally stand proudly where he was then. He had to fight with lots of hate because he was Asian - almost all of Hollywood’s stars then were from America so at first, he felt out of place. 

Then, holding his first Oscar for the best male main character he felt alive.  _ This  _ was what he wanted. This was what he promised his mother he would achieve one day. This was what he worked so hard on, spending nights reading movie scripts and weeks talking to the other actors to make their roles the most natural and real they could be. It was him, and the proud and happy smile he had on his face said it all.

He worked his ass off the next year only to stand there again. To hear his name being called up, to see all of these great people applaud for him, to shake hands with people that were known all over the damn globe. When he did, he felt like he was flying. Now he was one of those actors that every director dreamt of working with. He was getting only big roles in big productions, with big names all over the contracts.

“I don’t know who Lee Minho is. Besides, it’s really controversial and you know how risky it would be for me to take that role.” He said slowly, looking at his manager. He dropped the script on the coffee table and went back to drinking his water with lemons. There was no way he was going to accept that role. 

“I know that this is risky, Jisung. It’s something new, big and loud. It’s a challenge and the director said he knows only one person that would be able to nail that role. It’s you, Han.” His manager explained, sitting next to him on the big, pink couch Jisung owned. 

“I’m on the top of my career I can’t risk destroying all of it because some director wants to make a homosexual movie in the middle of 1980s with me and some small named actor. I can’t.”

He could understand why no one wanted to take the role. It was hard and it could easily destroy someone's career. He wasn't sure if he wanted to take the risk. Obviously the director's name was pretty big and it could change the way people viewed the topic of the movie but risking everything he had achieved for one movie didn't seem like something he would do. 

"I will have to think about it okay?" He said carefully and his manager nodded his head vigorously. Obviously, he was happy that the young actor decided to think about it. It was a big chance for him to gain more popularity and at the same time to help Lee Minho in his journey in Hollywood. 

*******

It was the first time in a few years when he sounded so unsure about his acting. It wasn’t a matter of his skill, he was sure he could pull off the character really good. His mom hummed as she heard in his voice that something was not quite okay with Jisung.

“Tell me about it, baby.”

So he started talking. He told her about the character he would play, about the romance between his character and the one played by Lee Minho, the newly found acting god that arrived in Hollywood a couple of weeks before. About all of the kisses, he would have with a guy on the screen, how it would start rumors about both of them, which wouldn’t help him with his dream. Once he was done with talking, his mother stayed quiet for a hot minute.

“Do you want to achieve anything more, Jisung?” She asked.

Jisung felt thrown off with this question. Obviously, he wanted to hold this damn Oscar in his hands, go to interviews, have some dating scandals, live his life the fullest. He wanted his name to be recognizable everywhere he could go. He wanted the teenagers in fifty years to watch movies with him and want to be like him. 

He already had two Oscars on his account, went to interviews almost every week, because people loved how funny and true he seemed. He had dating scandals with the biggest names in the industry. He lived his life the fullest the exact moment he spoke with his mother. There probably wasn’t anyone who didn’t know his name. He achieved everything he wanted. That’s why his mother asked. A small  _ Oh  _ left his lips.

“Now think of it. Do you want to be remembered as another one of those boring actors who didn’t bring anything to the cinema beside good looks and acting? Or maybe you want to do something new? Think of it, Jisung. You have a great chance to change this damn industry. And maybe even the world.”

*******

“We could find you a girlfriend before they announce the movie to the publicity. Then both of you could talk about how you want to change the world and she is fine with it because you guys love each other and she totally trusts you. A good marketing trick too.” His manager spoke. 

_ So what if it destroys your career.  _ His mother’s words rang in his head.  _ You already made all of your dreams come true.  _

“I don’t need a girlfriend, Chris. It will be fine. Whatever will happen, it’s okay. Let’s just do it.”

_ Homosexual kids years from now will see you as a hero, as someone who made them have what they will have then. Change the world, Jisung. Make their dreams come true.  _

He was damn sure he wanted to do it. Getting some medias mad seemed like a good fun to him.

*******

Lee Minho happened to be freaking gorgeous and Jisung had to admit it. His face looked like it was sculpted by Aphrodite herself, and she did a damn good job with it. He looked kinda shy around Jisung, but he could understand that. He was one of the big names while Minho was only starting his big acting history. It was pretty rough to drop him in such a hard movie at the start, but as Jisung soon learned, the young man  _ wanted  _ that. He was taking damn pleasure from the anxiety about the movie.

They did a lot of script readings, hung out an awful lot of times to get to know each other better, so the bond showed on-screen could be the most real and natural they could do it. And as Jisung sure got to know, Minho was an amazing person. He loved cats and was interested in dancing ( _ “Minho, we will get sick” Jisung laughed when they were dancing around in the rain, at some empty streets of Hollywood. Minho spun him in his arms softly, laughing with his pretty, pretty smile. It was the first time he felt so at ease with someone.)  _ and acting was something his friends pushed him into. They did a contest in who could cry faster, and Jisung obviously won, but Minho started tearing up seconds after him, which was a big thing. When they were alone (or wanted to gossip about someone) they talked in Korean, and it surprised Jisung how much Minho tried to get him to call him  _ hyung. _

Minho was two years older than him. He was more of a quiet type and when they hung out it was mostly Jisung that talked and talked. Sometimes he got shy about it but the only thing Minho did then was smiling softly and encouraging him to talk more. He had a nice voice and way of telling things, as Minho said.

When shootings officially started they were pretty close together. Sometimes Minho couldn’t fall asleep because of how overwhelmed he felt and he would call Jisung in the middle of the night asking if it was okay to hang out and watch stars. It wasn’t, because the next days they both were looking like damn zombies, but Jisung never had the courage to tell him that. They could survive.

Things were going pretty good, at least for now.

*******

Soon everyone had learned, Jisung and Minho were an amazing duo. They had this great chemistry between them that left everyone stunned. Jisung just had to tell Minho that his manager might tell him what he heard. If to believe what Chris said, the movie director was amazed by both of them and he was always saying how good the acting choices were. That both of them were the best for it.

“I think he might be overreacting a little” Minho said, playing with his glass filled with really expensive whiskey Jisung had in his house. “This is great, by the way.” The older added, taking a sip out of his glass. Jisung giggled and sat next to him, with red wine in his hand. He definitely preferred wine rather than whiskey, but he had both in his apartment for situations like this. With Minho sitting on his pink couch in a white Versace button-up that was halfway undone, a silver watch on his wrist. He looked hot as hell and maybe it was what sober Jisung wouldn’t even think of but he was getting a little bit tipsy…

“I mean, I’m a great actor. You’re not to bad honestly and we have the chemistry so…” He said slowly, sitting next to Minho on the pink couch. 

They were after the daily shootings. Halfway done with the movie, having the characters slowly but surely moving towards each other the staff informed them that they have a three days break to regenerate their energy and be ready for the hardest part of the story - the romance. The script included various scenes of little dates, brushing fingers while walking, the stage of denial and finally - first kisses, make-outs and nights spent together. 

Jisung was getting excited. Past months of working with Minho made him confident about everything they had to shoot because on or off the cameras, he had some sort of power over Minho. Not in a physical way, because he was sure if Minho wanted he could manhandle him so damn well; he meant the power he had over Minho with the way he had the older male wrapped around his middle finger, asking him out for coffee after the shootings, squirming away when Jisung showed a little bit more of his skin and drinking his tension in whiskey to make himself just a tiny bit more comfortable around Jisung, who felt like a fish in the water. Playing with Minho was even more fun than holding a damn Oscar with the whole world watching him.

“I’ve never kissed anyone on shootings. Damn, it will be so awkward.” Minho confessed after a hot minute of silence, his face getting red. He hid his reddening cheeks with his hand, as he turned away from Jisung.

He couldn’t believe his ears. Damn, it was really happening. He will have to kiss a damn newbie and for the first time since the shootings, start getting annoyed at the older man. No way he was letting that happen. They were nailing their roles and some stupid shyness of Minho… Jisung couldn’t let it destroy the image they both worked on.

“Then fucking kiss me right now so we can practice. I’m not letting your shy ass destroy the whole scene.” Jisung said with a sassy undertone in his voice. He knew it worked well on Minho, as the older male turned to him, his eyes dark and harsh.

“Don’t forget who you’re speaking to, brat” Minho mumbled and reached to hold him by his ankle. Next thing Jisung knew he was being snatched towards Minho with an unmanly yelp that made him blush a little bit.

And there he was, sitting on Minho’s lap, wide-eyed, in a too big cotton button shirt and loose pants, looking like a freaking model, with his hair messy and lips shining from the wine he was drinking. On Lee Minho’s lap. Damn, that’s not what he wanted to play it but he wasn’t there to complain about it.

“That’s everything you’ve got in your sleep, _ hyung _ ?” 

Well, maybe Jisung really liked playing with fire. He could feel Minho’s fingertips on his waist, burning his skin slightly, making him sigh softly and half close his eyes in pleasure. He was finally getting what he wanted.

“You don’t know when to shut up, do you?” Minho asked, fingers pressing at his waist stronger, with eyes focused on Jisung’s lips.

“I don’t, I guess you will have to teach me that.”

Jisung’s lips burned. Especially when Minho finally pressed his own lips onto his, moving them slowly in a kiss that wasn’t at all soft and loving like they characters should kiss. 

The kiss was messy, tasting like alcohol and with too many teeth, tongues and salvia dripping down Jisung’s chin. It was so hot and Jisung wanted to kiss Minho like that all the time, hands traveling to his hair to tug at it harshly, which made Minho groan loudly in pleasure. This made the older male move away slightly, which made Jisung roll his eyes.

“Do it again, we have to be perfect at that, Min.”

And so they kissed again. Ang again, until Jisung couldn’t move his lips and his voice was hoarse from whimpering, moaning out and groaning. They would nail that scene, he was sure of it. But before that, he had to force Minho to practice more. Maybe even move on to the “spending nights together” scenes. 

"They are offering me and you role mom and I'm not really sure if I can do it."


End file.
